gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Citroën Xsara 1.8i 16V Exclusive
|power = 108 BHP |weight = |torque = 115.0 lb-ft |engine = PSA XU7JP4 |displacement = 1761 cc |aspiration = NA |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = }} The Citroën Xsara 1.8i 16V Exclusive is a road car produced by Citroën. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by its post-facelift equivalent in later games of the series. Colors There are fourteen colors available for this vehicle: * Polar White * Quartz Metallic * Storm Grey Metallic * Black * Hermes Red * Wicked Red Metallic * Crimson Metallic * Helios Metallic * Bora Bora Green Metallic * Mallard Green Metallic * Emerald Metallic * Poseidon Blue Metallic * Mauritius Blue Metallic * Admiral Blue In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: You'd never know it from the outside, but underneath the practical but pretty lines of the Citroën Xsara lurks the extremely able chassis of a Peugeot 306. Launched in 1997 the Xsara 1.8i Exclusive heads the five door range, though a three door coupe is also available. The 1.8-litre 16-valve engine develops 112 BHP at 5,500 rpm and 113 lb/ft of torque at 3,000 rpm which is enough to get the car from 0-60 mph in 9.9 seconds and on to a top speed of 121 mph. As well as a five speed gearbox the Xsara is available with a four speed automatic although performance drops significantly as a result (add five seconds to the 60 mph sprint and knock 10 mph off the maximum speed). The Xsara's roadholding is renowned for being as sharp as the Peugeot 306 on which it's based. MacPherson struts up front and a torsion bar with trailing arms at the rear are backed up by 19 mm roll bars to ensure the Xsara stays true through a corner. Meanwhile its handling is further enhanced by Citroën's self steering rear axle. This allows the rear wheels to turn in the same direction as the front in order to give the chassis a more agile feel and a sharper turn in. Standard power steering and ABS equipped disc brakes on the front and drum brakes on the rear, ensure that the Xsara has the necessary equipment to match its cornering abilities. In Exclusive form the Xsara comes with the full compliment of goodies you'd expect from a range topper. Rain sensitive windscreen wipers adjust the wiper rate according to how heavy the downpour is, while 5.5Jx14 alloy wheels shod with 185/65 R14 Michelin tyres finish off its up market exterior. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Citroën Dealership in West City for 26,960 Credits. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as a C-Class Car. Pictures File:Fcx8nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Citroën Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm